U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,960 describes concentrated aqueous emulsions containing on a weight basis 10% to 75% of one or more water insoluble herbicidal 2,6-dinitroaniline derivatives, 0% to 60% of a water immiscible solvent, 0.5% to 10% of an emulsifying agent and 15% to 70% of an aqueous solution containing at least 5% of an inorganic salt.
It is an object of this invention to provide concentrated aqueous emulsion compositions of N-(1-ethylpropyl)-2,6-dinitro-3,4-xylidine, (pendimethalin) and methods for their preparation.